the Phantom Diesel
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: one day Karibuchi and her sister went to the island of Sodor with her friends, however so many engines went to the mainland. what they did not realize was that's something horrifying was going to happen.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the island of Sodo

welcome to the island of Sodor

A/N: I do not own Brave Witches and Thomas the Tank Engine. not also that the Phantom diesel is an OC and his name is Warship.

the fat controller ordered some of the engines to go to the mainland.

 **Boco** , **Douglas** , **Ben** and **Henry** were the only for engines that went to the mainland to build a new Railway.

 **Bill** Remember the Time when **James** told him about the story the ghost train known as Timothy.

 **Bill** and **Ben** did not believe, it until they saw the real ghost train.

but **Bill** was even more concerned that **Timothy** was still around in Sodor.

a ship came with military supplies, **Runner** was able to deliver some of the military supplies to the new military Depot.

not also of that four girls came from the ship some of the people said that they have unique abilities like witches a lot like the evil kind more like the kind that helped mankind.

the First girl was named was **Karibuchi** **Hikari**.

the Second girl was name was **Kazuichi** **Takami** , **Hilary's** older sister.

the Third girl name was **Nikka Edvardine**.

the Fourth girl name was **Edytha Robmann**.

 **Hikari** very excited to be on the island of soda for the first time.

remember girls were here to be on a priority, not to be doing sightsee, but for about few minutes. **Edytha** said to them.

yes ma'am. they all said.

 **Thomas** was coming to pick up the for girls with **Annie** and **Clarabelle**.

Hello Girls welcome to Sodor. **Thomas** said to them.

OMG that engine can talk. **Hikari** said with excitement.

of course they can talk, that use special Cole. **Takami** said to **Hikari**.

all the girls went inside **Annie** and **Clarabelle** , **Thomas** took them to the nearest hotel where they can take some rest and to see more of the island.

later at night time, **Hikari** was awake, she went to get some milk.

when she was getting milk from the fridge, she heard and unfamiliar whistle, **Hikari** look outside the window she was confused that there was a lot of fog.

 **Hikari** put on her uniform clothes and took her gun and went outside.

 **Hikari** was walking out in the dark. she had a flashlight to look around. but nothing was there she had a cold bad feeling, one that she never sensed before.

W-what this cold feeling? **Hikari** said worried and horrified.

( **Timothy's** whistle )

(Ghost Train theme)

 **Hikari** heard the whistle Again by was coming from the tracks. she walked on the tracks. and then **Hikari** saw of shadowy figure of a tank engine that almost look like **Thomas**.

T-thomas is that really...you is that really you? **Hikari** said in fear and horror.

the shadowy figure did not replied to **Hikari**.

I am not like my older brother, I am the oldest of the oldest the one that survived... you have no idea what who I am. the shadowy Tank Engine said in the dark demon voice to **Hikari**.

then... if you're not...then...wh...who are you? **Hikari** said even more horrified.

my name is Timothy the ghost train of Sodor!!! **Timothy** yelled in a demon deep voice at **Hikari** , **Timothy** was going towards her like he was going to ram her.

 **Hikari** was so scared and horrified that she scream so loud and closed her eyes.

Aaaaahhh!!! **Timothy** screamed out loud.

and then total silence Beneath the Air..

 **Hikari** slowly opened her eyes and looked around no one was there.

s..so... can that be true is there really a ghost train on this Railway? **Hikari** said to herself.

 **Hikari** ran to the hotel as quickly as possible into the room where the others were sleeping so that she could never think what happened.

 **Timothy** was riding somewhere far away.

that girl...she's different... she has magical powers...this could be a problem... I need to call for reinforcements.. **Timothy** said in a demon voice.

To Be Continued...

A/N **Hikari** first encounter with the ghost train of **Timothy**. so yeah I guess now that she was horrified. see all the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost's and Phantoms

Ghost's and Phantoms.

the next morning.

 **Hikari** was in State of Shock that what she witnessed last night.

 **Bill** was still working on the railway at the Quarry.

he still remembered the ghost train story that **James** told him about.

not exactly sure if this story is real... **Bill** said worried to himself.

 **Bill** took some of the The Rock carts to sue someone.

meanwhile at the station **Thomas** was thinking about what happened.

what if Timothy is still alive. **Thomas** said.

 **Thomas** rolled away along with his passenger train.

everyone else was having breakfast.

Takami notice of scary look on **Hikari's** face.

is there something wrong the little sis? Takami asked **Hikari**.

no everything's fine. **Hikari** said to **Takami** with a fake smile.

just please tell me the truth. **Takami** said to **Hikari**.

 **Hikari** did not wanted to tell Takami about what happened last night but instead of deep breath.

fine I'll tell you, you see when I was trying to get some milk since I am very thirsty. I saw something rather unusual happening outside, bike fog came out of nowhere. but when I came outside, I heard a train whistle. one that I never heard before, when I tried to get back I saw a shadowy figure of Tank Engine that's almost look like Thomas, but instead he said something about kill my brother. **Hikari** explain to everyone.

everyone else you didn't know what to say or did not know to believe it.

tell me did you actually see it. **Takami** said to **Hikari**.

well I almost try to ran me over, it vanished...like it disappear. **Hikari** replied to Takami.

you mean more like a ghost? Nikka said to Hikari.

y-yes... **Hikari** said to Nikka.

everyone else can see the word, silence.

it was night time, **Bill** was going back to the sheds at the Quarry.

 **Bill was** still riding on the rails the signal lights were green.

 **Bill** stopped for some reason, **Bill** saw something ahead it was not like a shape of a tank engine but more like a diesel.

 **Bill** did not even say a word like he came out of nowhere.

who are you? **Bill** asked the diesel engine.

... the diesel train did not respond back to **Bill**.

 **Bill** almost feel scared got the mysterious Diesel is unusually quiet.

you may call me Phantom train 13 or warship. **Warship** said demon to **Bill**.

 **Bill** was almost scared at he saw a phantom diesel for the first time.

 **Bill** closes eyes, Phantom train 13 blown his horn and disappeared, **Bill** opens his eyes Phantom train 13 was gone.

oh bother, 1st Timothy ghost couldn't be any worse, then a Phantom diesel came. **Bill** said to himself.

 **Bill** went to the Quarry, a **Bill** was in the shed thinking about what he saw.

meanwhile in an unknown area of the island of Sodor.

 **Timothy** was there all by himself alone.

that girl, she has magic powers. **Timothy** said.

I can't radar powers and soon they'll be mine so I can destroy Thomas. **Timothy** said.

 **Timothy** heard the Horn of Phantom train 13.

how did our little operation go. **Timothy** asked **Warship**.

like a success. **Warship** replied to **Timothy**.

we should definitely convince the other diesels that we do exist. **Timothy** said to **Warship**.

I will talk to my younger brother diesel. **Warship** said to **Timothy**.

are you going to give him a scare. **Timothy** asked **Warship**.

for once chance of a lifetime, yes! **Warship** replied to **Timothy**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: a new ghost or Phantom came to the island of Sodor, Phantom train 13/Warship teamed up with Timothy to get the revenge on Thomas. see you all on the next chapter.


End file.
